


Sunflower

by cathy_gonzalo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathy_gonzalo/pseuds/cathy_gonzalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei gets hit with a volleyball and somehow he meets preschool Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who likes TsukiYama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+likes+TsukiYama).



> Why am I doing this fic I was supposed to finish the first one, but no. *sighs*  
> You gotta do what you gotta do
> 
> also this is unedited.

It happen all so fast that Kei only remembers his teammates yelling and someone running towards him, and before he pass out he saw the face of his beloved painted with worry and shouting his name.

"Tadashi..." 

When Kei woke up from the accident he was no longer in the court, but outside of a park near a kindergarten.

"Where the hell am I?"

As Tsukishima was standing up mid way his head throbbed because of the accident earlier and his face was distorted with pain and silently cursed.  _That little shrimp, I'm going after you by the time I see you._

Tsukishima didn't notice that there was a child carrying a piece of cookie and a glass of milk staring to him the whole time, and when Tsukishima turned his head to the child his eyes widened with shock. There, standing by the side is a child with a cow licked hair, flyaway piece of hair sticking up at the top, angel like face, and constellations scattered across his face. _Yamaguchi_ _...?_

Before Tsukishima could utter a word, young Tadashi run towards him an offers his milk and cookie to Tsukishima and said.

"Are you alright onii-chan? Here, you can have my cookie and milk, because teacher said that If you drink milk you will get strong, but will also give you my cookie because you're hurt, because she also said that you should help someone in need." he said in a rather shy tone.

Tsukishima was dumbfounded how did this even happened? Was that shrimps spike that powerful or am I just in a comma because of that spike? Tsukishima was still thinking of ways that how did he get here and why is he seeing this chibi version of Yamaguchi but, he was interrupted when that said chibi is stretching his arms to offer his cookie and milk. 

"onii-chan?"

_CUTE!!! Wait I look like a pedophile._ Tsukishima thought .And It took Tsukishima a good minute to register the words in his brain.

"U-umm Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

After Tsukishima receives the cookie and milk, Yamaguchi just stares at him with part curiosity and part amusement and somehow it's making Tsukishima a little happy because it's the first time that he saw a four year old Yamaguchi and he can't help but cast a small smile. _Yamaguchi_ _if you see yourself right now you are really cute and you still got that eyes that I love and you are really talkative but that's one of your good points also and you're still caring for me even though you don't even know me._

And because Tsukishima is here already he will take the chance to know more about Yamaguchi's past so he started questioning the child.

"Hey kid."

The young boy was obviously startled by the voice of Tsukishima. "Yes?"

"What's your name? _although I already know_ "

"Yamaguchi Tadashi"

"Hello Yamaguchi, I'm Tsukishima Kei"

"Hello Tsu-tsukishii"

"Just call me Tsukki, it's fine."

"Okay"

"How old are you Yamaguchi?"

"Four"

"Do you like volleyball?"

"Not really"

_Not really? Maybe his like on volleyball will be in elementary_

"Then what do you like?"

"Umm, I like my mommy and my daddy..."

Tsukishima can tell that the child was shying away from him because of this so called get-to-know-you-better plan so he made another.

"What about I tell you what I like and you tell me what you like, sounds good?"

"Okay" said Yamaguchi and Tsukishima noticed his tone of voice brighten a little.

"Okay, Let's start again, I like strawberry shortcake"

"I like fries, but I only get to eat one when mom buys me one or cooks me some it's soggy but I still like it."

_Well what do you know, the reason behind it is Yamaguchi's mom_

"I like dinosaurs."

"I-I like dinosaurs too! They're so big like the buildings I saw it's so cool!"

 

Their conversation lasted for ten minutes and it's not enough for Tsukishima to know Yamaguchi because there are some things that he didn't know, and before their conversation ends Tsukishima asks what kind of flowers does he like  _Just for reference..._

"I like sunflowers." said Yamaguchi happily to Tsukishima.

"Sunflower?"

"Yeah, because they're so beautiful, and they grow in the school and we take care of them, although Miss Sasako takes care of them most of the time, nee, Tsukki-nii-chan, do you wanna see the sunflower?"

"Yeah sure."

As Tsukishima was about to stand up Yamaguchi stopped him.

"Wait, you can't stand up, you're still hurt." Yamaguchi said then huff.

"Then would I see the sunflower if I'm not going to stand up?"

"I'll get you one" he said then casting a bright smile towards Tsukishima _This is the resaon_   _I fell in love with you._

Minutes pass and there is no sign of Yamaguchi coming back.  _Maybe I should really go to him..._  What Tsukishima didn't expect is there are three kids circling Yamaguchi and bullying him, saying childish but, hurful words towards Yamaguchi and Tsukishima can see that Yamaguchi's eyes are starting to water, and as expected of Tsukishima he run towards Yamaguchi and tower over the kids who taunt Yamaguchi and said to the three boys in a rather eerie voice.

"You know bullying is bad...right?"

This made three kids run screaming there was a giant.  _I hate children... well, except for Yamaguchi._

"Are you alright Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima was starting to worry about Yamaguchi, because he hadn't known that as early as kindergarten he was being bullied.

"I-I'm fine" It's obvious that Yamaguchi is holding back his tears so Tsukishima has to something.

In a spur of the moment Tsukishima embraced Yamaguchi tightly and he has no intentions of letting go.

"Tsukki-nii-chan?"

"Yamaguchi, just remember it's going to be alright, just hang in there okay."

"Okay Tsukki-nii-chan" and it seems to stop the incoming tears of Yamaguchi.

"Where's the sunflower?" asks Tsukishima

Yamaguchi pointed to the right side where there is a single sunflower lying there. Tsukishima stood up to get the fallen sunflower and approached Yamaguchi.

"It's pretty, Yamaguchi, do you know the meaning of sunflower." inquired Tsukishima

Yamaguchi simply shakes his head and looks at Tsukishima expectantly.

"Well, the meaning of sunflower is 'Happiness' 'Warmth' and 'Long Life' "

"Wow... you're really smart Tsukki-nii-chan!"

Tsukishima smiled at this  _so like Yamaguchi that I know._

"Tsukki-nii-chan it's time for me to go inside."

"okay"

"U-umm Tsukki-nii-chan there something I wanna do."

"What is it?"

"Come closer."

Tsukishima brought his face closer to Yamaguchi and before he know it Yamaguchi kissed Tsukishima's cheek and that made Tsukishima blush.

"Thank you for saving me from those bullies." 

"Anytime."

"Are we going to meet again Tsukki-nii-chan?"

"Yeah"

It made Yamaguchi smile up to his ears.

"Get going you'll be late Yamaguchi."

"Okay! See you again Tsukki-nii-chan!" Yamaguchi said while waving dramatically to him as he runs to the school building.

* * *

 

It's already dark when Tsukishima wakes up inside the infirmary and to his side the present Yamaguchi sleeping while holding Tsukishima's hand. Before he wakes up Yamaguchi he gazed at Yamaguchi for a long time, absorbing all the images of his lover.  _I guess some things don't change_

"Oi Yamaguchi, wake up."

"Ugh, Tsukki? Wait! Tsukki you're awake now."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad" Yamaguchi seems to have a thorn removed from him

"Let's go home, but let's take a different route"

"Okay"

As they walked home they passed through a field of sunflower.

"Let's stop for a moment."

"Are you still hurt Tsukki?" Asked Yamaguchi in a concerned voice.

"No." said Tsukishima as he walk towards the sunflowers and pluck a single sunflower.

"Yamaguchi, do you know the meaning of sunflowers?"

"Yeah, happiness, warmth, and long life."

"correct, but you're missing something."

Yamaguchi made a puzzled look to Tsukishima.

"The last meaning of the sunflower is 'Adoration'. " Tsukishima said as he extends his arms to offer the sunflower to Yamaguchi.

Because of that Yamaguchi is now a blushing mess but he still accepted the sunflower. "Thanks Tsukki" and Tsukishima earned a kiss from the cheek from Yamaguchi.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello there stranger if you read this that means we are friends now and you should leave a thought below.
> 
> Don't forget that I love you all.


End file.
